


Not Your Fault (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/josh-dun-imagines: This isn’t a smut imagine if that helps <3 just a Josh dun imagine with lots of cuddling and kissing, where yn and Josh haven’t seen each other in a long time and he just got back from tourword count: 606warnings: mentions of death, friend death, car accidents, anger, tearsi’m having a shit time dealing with a situation very close to the one written here and today is actually the viewing for my friend who died so i’m actually a ball of anger (10/6/16)





	

The bed dipped behind you as his arms snaked around your waist, hot breath falling on your neck. You didn’t react.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Josh whispered, a kiss pressed to the back of your neck, “I know that it’s hard, but it’s been so long. It’s been ten years and it’s still not your fault.”

“I know,” You cracked, hands blanketing his on your waist, “I know.” Josh sighed and held you tighter, “But we were fighting. We were fighting and she’s been…” You trailed off, tears burning in your eyes before they spilled over.

Josh cooed your name, “That doesn’t matter. She was so forgiving, you know she forgives you.”

A sob erupted from your chest as you rolled over to claw at him, begging his body closer to yours. Josh abided and encircled you, throwing his legs over yours until you were pressed flush against him. “Oh, God,” You cried, wailed, into his shoulder. Josh was silent the whole time until you calmed so he could speak.

“I bet she forgives you. I bet she’s with God right now thinking about you and wishing she could tell you that she forgave you a long time ago.” You nodded into his shirt, “Okay? You can’t keep beating yourself up over this.”

“It’s so hard.”

“I know it’s hard. Losing a friend is always hard. And it’s always going to hurt, no matter what you do. But she doesn’t want this, she doesn’t want you to lock yourself away and cry all day. I’m sure, from what you’ve told me, that she wants you to get out and do something.”

“I want to make her pay.” The tone of your voice indicated that the her was a different person, “I want to find her and make her pay for paying more attention to her cell phone than the road. I want to make her feel pain.”

“She does feel pain,” Josh said, voice almost a whisper, “She feels it everyday. They were best friends. She caused the accident that killed her best friend. That’s pain.”

“I know, I know.” You sobbed, “I just. It’s so hard, it’s so hard. I miss her so much, so much Josh. It’s hard to think she never made it out of high school. They kept her seat empty at graduation, I can’t do this. God, I miss her.” Josh cooed as he rubbed your back, mulling over thoughts. He sighed and pressed his lips against your forehead, speaking into your grief flushed skin.

“Have you talked to her?” You shook your head, “When was the last time you talked to her? You told me that you befriended her after the accident, but when was the last time you sat down with her?” After a moment of thought, you sighed, guilt building in your gut.

“Five years ago.”

“Call her,” Your lover whispered, “Call her and talk to her. She knows what you’re going through and she might even be having a rougher time.”

“But I am so mad.”

“I know that, baby,” His arms constricted around you, “I know you’re so mad, but try to get past that. It’s been ten years, okay? Call her and lean on her. I’ll give you some privacy.” He told you that he loved you and slipped from the bed, pushing your phone into your palm. You laid there for a second, watching the door close behind him and the weight of the cellular device was heavy in your hand. After a brief moment you dialed and pressed it to your ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, I know it’s been awhile…”


End file.
